Better Than Me
by LisaMR
Summary: [BUFFYxDEAN] Her voice cracked and her small delicate shoulders heaved as she sobbed. I'll always ben broken.


**Better Than Me**

**Author: **Lisa

**Status: **Completed Stand-Alone

**Rating:** PG-13 (language and violence)

**Fandom: **Supernatural/BtVS Crossover

**Pairing: **Buffy/Dean

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Summary: **_Her voice cracked and her small delicate shoulders heaved as she sobbed. "I'll always be broken."_

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural _and all related characters are copyright The CW Network. No infringement intended. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended.

**Distribution: **Not without permission from myself.

**AN:** The song "Better Than Me" by Hinder inspired this piece.

**AN2:** Big thanks to Nina and Sita for beta'ing. Without the both of you this piece wouldn't what it is. Thanks for all the wonderful help at building the piece stronger. **hugs**

Getting the shit beat out of him was something of a norm, when it came to Dean Winchester and his chosen profession. Demons and spirits didn't always die with a smile on their decrepit faces. An ugly, bright purple bruise marring his strong jaw line wasn't anything to write home about. In fact he'd been through worse than this -- like the time an evil son of a bitch demon possessed his father and then being tortured for a bit. The scars left on his heart, soul and psyche still hadn't faded after the monster wearing his father's face had done some Vulcan mind meld shit that caused internal and external bleeding. A bruise was nothing. Except this one.

_"Princess, it's been a good run and all but I've got things to take care of." Dean folded his strong tanned arms across his chest, causing his navy blue t-shirt to mold tighter to his sculpted body. Jutting out his hip, he rested against the dented pony wall in the cheap motel room; the room reeked of stale smoke and cheap woman. The air conditioner unit hummed, filling the silence as he watched the color drain out of her face._

Clicking his tongue he shrugged his broad shoulders, in an attempt to be nonchalant. "Hell I'm gonna miss having you in my bed, but you've got my number. If we ever hit the same dead-beat town while hunting we can go for another round."

His mud-green eyes flashed down to check his wristwatch; a predatory smile tugged at his lips. As he moved through the room, the dim light hit the fine hairs on his face, casting a slight glow on his cheeks. "Got enough time to hit the sheets once more before I go if you want."

"You don't mean that."

Her voice was weak and defeated -- so different from anything he'd ever heard her sound like. Unwilling to apologize for his cutting comments and turn back from the decision he'd made about walking away, Dean smirked. "I do. What'd you expect us to become, the perfect couple of 2006? Think "US Weekly" is gonna bang down the door to get an exclusive interview? Sweetheart, I don't do happily ever after."

"No, you just do an arrogant jackass who's full of bullshit!" Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down and he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't often that the wrath of The Slayer was directed at him with such a violent fury. She could kill him before he would even feel the first shock of pain from her attack. "You're running scared and just too damn stubborn to admit it."

This violent purple mark was a painful reminder of what a screw up he officially was. He lifted the old dishrag full of melting ice off his swollen cheek. Cracking his jaw slightly to the side he winced. The blonde could hit -- felt like a damn semi slammed into his face going 100 miles per hour.

Even when they had sparred against one another she'd always held back, no matter how much he begged her to give it to him, she'd never let go of her control, until tonight. Tonight she showed him.

_"Not running, just stating the obvious!" Why the fuck couldn't she make this easy?_

"I know you better than that. You and I? We're the same people. Too damn scared to take any risk that could mean happiness. We've both been burnt too bad in the past to just go for it."

Her white teeth tugged at her lower lip, the pink lip-gloss faded as she worried it. Light reflected against the tears that pooled in her green eyes. They had softened from the angry scowl to grief stricken, memories of past pain swirled in eyes as she pleaded with him to take his words back.

He hated himself right now but he'd just end up destroying her. Whatever he touched seemed to singe and burn away. "Just being realistic."

"I don't want to lose this… don't want to lose you." Her voice was a pleading whisper in his ears.

His heavy sigh echoed through the room while his eyes coldly stared her down. "Princess, you can't lose something you don't have."

She moved faster than he had ever seen before, striking out with perfect precision. Her closed fist crashing against his cheek, causing his head to snap back from the force; losing his footing he tumbled to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"Don't." Her voice quivered as large glistening tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Don't play this game, not with me. Out of all the people in my life don't you dare do this! I gave you all of me, nothing held back, and damn it, Dean! If you break me…" Her voice cracked as her small delicate shoulders heaved from her sobs. "I'll always be broken."

fin


End file.
